


Hope

by nocturneforest



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturneforest/pseuds/nocturneforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Kane have a moment following the 3x06 'hope' kiss. Extension on 3x06 kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

“Let's call it hope.” She whispers softly, her hand resting gently on his knee. 

Everything seems to be spinning so fast for Kane, as if all his thoughts were running away from him and he was doing his best to catch them, to make some sense of them, to make some sense of what had just happened. 

He pieces it back together in his mind, moment by moment. One minute they were standing there, talking as friends, just as they'd always done, and the next her hands were brushing against his face before taking it in a warm hold, her lips pressed softly against his cheek. 

“Hope.” She called it, though Kane might disagree. 

Perhaps ‘passion’ would be a better word for it, he thought, though ‘hope’ wasn't terribly unfitting. But passion, however was certainly what he'd felt since the moment she'd placed her hand on his face and her lips on his cheek; passion, craving, hunger. 

He’d had a taste of ‘hope’ and couldn't help but hunger for more. It was almost as if he'd been overtaken by this yearning, this hunger. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, each beat sending warmth and life throughout his body, which was still tingling from the remnants of her touch. She'd shown him ‘hope’, but only gave it to him in the form of a spark; one single, golden ember of addictive warmth and heat, and now he craved to experience the spark’s ignition. If this was only a spark of hope, then he wanted a fire, an explosion. 

Abby gives a soft smile, removing her hand from his knee, before turning towards the door and beginning to make her way out. 

The moment she breaks away from him he’s left with this sense of emptiness. Of needing. As if she was his drug, his only relief from an otherwise pitch-black world, and without her he'd be consumed by the liquid blackness of his surroundings. 

“Abby wait.” He calls out to her by no will of his own, his animalistic hunger for her touch consuming his body and overtaking his being. 

She stops dead in her tracks and spins back around to face him. 

When his eyes meet hers, he loses his fight against the hunger. Suddenly he finds himself standing, walking towards her, until he finds himself no more than a foot away from her. His hunger instantly becomes satisfied as he slides his hand along her waist, the warmth she emits returning to him with their immediate contact. Finally he gives in, pressing his lips up against hers, his mouth flooding with the taste of hers, the sense of tingling warmth consuming his entire body. He feels her hands wrap around him as she furthers the kiss and runs her fingers through his hair. 

Here, everything is quiet. The darkness surrounding them is gone in this moment, their fire of hope lighting the space. 

Ever so slowly he breaks apart from her, forcing his hunger to subside for the time being. He watches as she stares up at him, her breaths coming to her in short, small gasps. 

“Marcus I-” she begins softly before trailing off.

“I'm sorry, I… I had to do that. Just once.” He whispers, loosening his grip around her waist, and stepping back so their chests are no longer touching. 

She smiles softly, her hand reaching out to his, gently taking it. 

“Thank you, Marcus.” She says, adding, “We better get going, there's a bunch of work to do.” 

His hand in hers, she leads him to the door, and they walk out together. 

“Hope.” He whispers to her, smiling as he says it. 

“Hope.” She confirms, and breathes out a small laugh, “Hope.”


End file.
